Prisoner
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: In the future, ZIM is captured by Dib. This is another songfic. I used Creed's "My Own Prison."


Disclaimer: Make your way through my ff

Disclaimer: Make your way through my ff.net profile, then through my LiveJournal.com profile, then to INVASION! Version 2.0 for that, k?

-----------

__

A court is in session, 

A verdict is in 

No appeal on the docket today

Just my own sin 

ZIM glared at Dib who just smiled back triumphantly. His magenta shirt was torn; his black and boots reduced to almost rags. After all this time, he was now in the clutches of the enemy, the _human. _How did it come to this? He was an Invader for cripes sake!

The walls are cold and pale 

The cage made of steel 

ZIM was thrown into a cell, and Dib just grinned at him. If he could, ZIM would erase that gloating smile off the human's face forever. The now-taller Invader had called for reinforcements and had gotten them, but the situation had become very ugly. 

__

Screams fill the room 

Alone I drop and kneel 

Silence now the sound 

My breath the only motion around

The Irken slid into a sitting position on the ground, listening to the cries of pain going on down the hall in the Room. Dib and his little band always savored the opportunity to perform tests on captured Irkens…just as he had promised so long ago, ZIM realized. ZIM also realized his nemesis wouldn't wait any longer than necessary to get back at him.

__

Demons cluttering around 

My face showing no emotion 

Not long after, Dib appeared at the door to ZIM's cell. He still wore that smile. For _him, _of course, it was a long, hard war won. For ZIM, it was death and failure. ZIM tried to project the pride he always had in the early days.

__

Shackled by my sentence 

Expecting no return

Here there is no penance 

My skin begins to burn

ZIM was tortured by Dib. They poured water on him, slowly, letting every drop have full effect before letting more flow. The agony was almost unbearable.

__

So I held my head up high 

Hiding hate that burns inside 

Which only fuels their selfish pride

ZIM writhed, but he did not give the vile humans the pleasure of hearing him scream. As his skin smoked and broke into a rash, ZIM squirmed violently, but bit his tongue with zipper-like teeth so hard to keep from yelling that he drew his own Irken blood. He could taste it in his mouth as the humans threw him back into his cell, the first session of many over.

__

We're all held captive 

Out from the sun 

A sun that shines on only some 

We the meek are all in one 

His magenta eyes found the shadowed form of another Invader, captured as well, in the cell across from him. The Invader was very young, a kid, really. ZIM felt sorry that such pain would befall just a child, but he refused to blame himself. He sometimes did, telling himself that had he not let what happened happen, many Irkens would have avoided such torture, but he usually blamed the Tallests for sending him on this mission to a planet with such - he knew now – dangerous beings.

__

Only he holds the key 

A light to free me from my burden 

And grant me life eternally

Sometimes after the first night, ZIM would see Dib leering into his cell. The human sometimes would taunt him, but most times he just kept ZIM from troubled rest with his ghoul-like grin. After such torture, ZIM felt that death would be a blessing. He knew, however, that Dib would not allow him to die. ZIM admitted that he had taken much from the human, but, he concluded, it could have been avoided if Dib had just given up.

__

Should have been dead 

On a Sunday morning 

Banging my head 

It had occurred to him more than once that, by all right, he should be dead by now. The endless tortures, the unceasing pain; ZIM knew others had died in lesser circumstances. He had even tried to kill himself a few times, to escape the human, to escape into death, but Dib would not let him. He barely even got the blood to flow before he was stopped.

__

I cry out to God 

Seeking only his decision 

ZIM's fury was unsurpassed when he was alone. It was the only time he would allow the red-hot emotions to flood through. His anger at the humans, especially Dib, was enough the make the guards outside his door slightly inch away nervously. He wondered, more than once, if some great miracle would allow him death…

__

Gabriel stands and confirms

I've created my own prison

…but it was always then that ZIM remembered that it was his actions that had put him in this place, his world domination bid that had brought him here. 

And it was always then that ZIM knew that he would endure torture until the day he died, which was a long way off.

-----------


End file.
